


Judgement & Misjudgement

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura attempts to wingman, Country gentry Katie, Day 3: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Drug Reference, Naval Captain Shiro, Pining, Pride and Prejudice!AU, Shidge Week, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week: Alternate Universe, regency!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Recently discharged from His Majesty's Royal Navy, Captain Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane is re-entering society with scars across his face and missing an arm.
Miss Katelyn Holt is, at long last, attending her first ball and is eager to meet her new neighbors who have taken up residence at Altea Hall.
Judgements and misjudgements are made. But will the mistakes that follow bring them together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm just as big of a Jane Austen nerd as I am a Voltron nerd. Most of the dialogue stems directly from Pride & Prejudice. Please note that the Regency England in this story is nothing like the real Regency England; reality is suspended for the sake of the AU. (So this perhaps makes it an Alternate Universe within an Alternate Universe... AU-ception?)

Captain Takashi Shirogane—affectionately called ‘Shiro’ by his close friends—knew he made a mistake in accompanying his dear old friend Peter “Hunk” Garrett and his sister, Allura, to the ball. Knew it from the moment he heard the word, knew it from the moment he reluctantly agreed, knew it the moment he allowed his manservant to help him dress for the event, knew it from the moment he stepped into the carriage, knew it the entire carriage ride, and knew it stepping out of the carriage and gazed upon the house the ball was being held in, where there was music and chatter and muslin skirts worn by gaggles of giggling ladies.

“Hunk, Allura, it was wrong of me to come.” Shiro said. “Enjoy your evening, but I am going back to the house.”

Hunk let out a sigh and turned to his childhood school friend and rather gently put his large hands on Shiro’s shoulders.

“Come now, Shiro. A ball will be good for you! The doctor said so! This is the entire reason you came with us to take up residence at Altea Hall!” He said.

“I came because the doctor recommended fresh country air. Which I will not benefit from within a crowded ballroom.” Shiro pointed out.

“Shiro, this ball is being specifically hosted to introduce us to our new neighbors.” Allura said, coming up to give her friend an encouraging smile.

“To introduce you to your new neighbors. You both plan to live here for a very long time. I, however, am merely a visitor and will stay that way.”

Hunk sighed again and removed his hands from Shiro’s shoulders.

“You cannot become a recluse, Shiro. You cannot keep avoiding life like this.” He said.

Shiro turned to the left, watching as a two girls in matching pink dresses exited their carriage. He kept his gaze fixated on the line of carriages, not wanting to look at neither Hunk nor Allura, nor his right side, where his manservant had pinned up the sleeve of his jacket to where the stub that had formerly been his arm ended.

Blast Napoleon and this war.

“I am an unnecessary eyesore.” Shiro said bitterly. “I will ruin the evening for everyone with my presence and I will undoubtedly send three young ladies into fits.”

He was told he had been brave during the ambush. That he had led his men to victory, another victory for King and Country, and another defeat for Bonaparte, despite the surprise. He was also told that the bones in his arm had been shattered beyond repair, and that infection was quickly setting in from the musket-ball that had been an additional insult to injury. He barely remembered the clash of his sword against the French captain’s, or how the Frenchman had sliced him across the face.

He hadn’t remembered falling unconscious. But he remembered waking up to look at the remorseful face of the ship’s surgeon, without a great majority of his arm and a scar rapidly forming from one side of his nose to the other.

“You are a hero.” Hunk said firmly. He then chuckled. “And, I assure you, if you send any young woman into a fit, it will not be because of that scar or your empty sleeve. They’ll be all atwitter when they hear of how many ships you’ve captured. Come in, at least speak with a few people.” 

“At least for an hour, and then you can claim fatigue and go home.” Allura added when Shiro hesitated.

Shiro was quiet, thinking, but did not get a chance to agree or disagree as Hunk clapped him on the back and pushed him towards the entrance.

Shiro closed his eyes as he heard them being announced.

“Mister Peter Garrett, Miss Allura Garrett and Captain Takashi Shirogane.”

This was just a battle, he told himself. He would treat this like a battle. He could be calm in a battle even in the heat and the blood and all the movement. He had to be calm to lead.

So it was with that thought that he strode into the ballroom beside Hunk, face schooled into a demure but calm look, ignoring all the whispers and giggles around him as they approached Sir McClain, the unofficial host of the public ball, with his eldest son and Hunk and Shiro’s old friend, Lance, at his side.

“I am pleased to see you managed to force Shiro out of his hidey-hole, Hunk.” Lance said once he pleasantries were exchanged. Lance’s mischievous grin was then turned to Shiro. “It is good to see you again, my good friend. I am immensely looking forward to catching up with you. See what new misadventures we can find ourselves in.”

“England was safer when I was at sea, then.” Shiro said, giving Lance a smile in return.

“In more ways than one.” Lance said with a laugh. “Ah, speaking of which, I do believe you have another acquaintance here tonight! One who has been rather eager to see you!”

“And who might that be?” Shiro asked, brow furrowing as he looked around. He didn’t have to look far as a shorter man with ginger-brown hair approached, his eyes gleaming behind his spectacles.

“Shiro! It is good to see you!” The man said.

“Matthew Holt!” Shiro exclaimed, smiling at seeing yet another old friend. “I thought you were still studying at Cambridge.”

“I have taken some time off in order to help my father with some new creations.” Matthew said, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “Come, let me introduce you to my family.”

Hunk, Shiro, Allura and Lance followed to where three women and a man were standing, chatting with Lady McClain. The closer Shiro got, he saw that two of the women were the daughters of the older woman. Whom he presumed was the elder was pleasantly plump, with bright eyes and a matching smile, wearing a white dress accented with yellow.

Shiro had heard rumors that the elder of Matthew’s two sisters was considered the most beautiful woman in –Shire. He believed it.

But then he saw her sister.

The was much smaller and thinner, dressed in green. Her fine, brown-sugar eyes were taking in everything in the room with a faint smile on her face.

And then she looked up at him.

She tilted her head curiously, blinking a few time, then she smiled.

He had to remind himself how to breathe.

“Mr. Garrett, Captain Shirogane, allow me to present to you my esteemed parents, Commander and Mrs. Holt, and my sisters, Miss Shay Holt and Miss Katelyn Holt.”

And as Miss Katelyn Holt came out of her curtsy, smiling up at Shiro again, he knew he was completely done for.

He had fallen for this young lady upon his very first glance.

And, quickly averting his gaze, fervently praying that his cheeks were not as rosy as they felt, he saw that Hunk was just as smitten over the elder Miss Holt. More introductions were made as Hunk moved around the room, though Shiro preferred to stay closer to the Holts and the McClains, ignoring the whispers all around him and grateful that his chosen company did not make too many inquiries about his time at sea or his injuries and subsequent recovery. And although it made his wife roll her eyes, he was glad to listen to Commander Holt tell Shiro about the new weapons he was designing for use in both the Navy and the Army, and readily agreed when the older man asked for his opinions as a man more recently from combat. Shiro was glad for the shop-talk and for an opportunity to do something useful in the war effort despite his new disability.

When the time came, Lance approached Miss Katelyn and bowed, having been the first to put his name on her dance card. As she giggled and allowed Lance to lead her to the floor, he informed her that she had made an excellent choice of dance partner. 

Matthew proceeded to escort Allura to the floor. And, Hunk rather shyly approached Miss Holt and asked her if she had a partner for this dance, both seeming rather disappointed that the answer was ‘yes’, but both also happy that she was free for the second dance.

Shiro rather enjoyed watching Miss Katelyn dance, watching her smile and laugh with Lance. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

But the dance soon ended, and everyone moved on to other partners. Lance bowed to Miss Katelyn, then excused himself to approach a tall, blonde creature named Miss Nyma whom his parents rolled their eyes at and explained that Miss Nyma was the newest young lady whom Lance had set out to court. Miss Katelyn, however, ducked away to join a group of friends to chat about and compare partners.

Hunk, however, kept managing to wander over to wherever Miss Holt was, and she always seemed very happy to see him, if her smile and the blush on her cheeks was any indicator.

Shiro smiled to himself, happy for his friend. It was about time he took a wife. Miss Holt came from a good family and seemed to return Hunk’s feelings—as new as they were. He only hoped that it would, in fact, be a good match. Judging by the way that Commander and Mrs. Holt were watching their daughter’s interactions and their smiles, they certainly believed it to be so.

Shiro was sad to have lost sight of Miss Katelyn, but reassured himself that once the next dance started, he would be able to find her again.

He looked around the room, wondering which gentleman would be so lucky as to have that dance.

Gazing about the room, Shiro realized he had a problem. The number of ladies outnumbered that of the gentlemen. And even with only one arm and a scarred face, many a young lady was looking towards him for a partner for the next dance.

With this realization and the terror it induced, Shiro excused himself and prepared to exit the hall, mumbling apologies as he brushed past other guests, feeling a sudden urge to be free from the room.

“Shiro!”

Shiro paused and turned to see Hunk quickly approaching him.

“Come, the next dance will be starting soon. Have you a partner?”

“I will not be dancing tonight, Hunk.” Shiro said firmly, trying to not sound overwhelmed by the situation. He could blame the number of people in the room, correct? Yes. Yes he could. He needed to get out.

Hunk, however, gave him a knowing look.

“You are a rather fine dancer, you know.” Hunk said. “I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this manner. You had much better dance. Socialize. Enjoy yourself.”

“I certainly shall not.” Shiro said, a bit snappishly. “I prefer dancing with a partner I am acquainted with, and your sister has already been engaged for the next two dances. I know no one here.”

“That is why you are here.” Hunk said, sounding exasperated. “To meet people. To become acquainted with people. Especially lovely, unattached young ladies. Upon my honor, I have never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening!”

“If I am not mistaken, you are set to have another dance with the only handsome girl in the room.” Shiro said, hoping that hinting at Miss Holt would distract Hunk enough to change the subject.

Of course, he knew there was another very handsome girl in the room. The one he thought was most handsome of all.

But he needed to get out of the room. He knew he was perspiring already, his chest tightening.

Fortunately, his trick worked, and Hunk immediately went into a love-sick stupor over Miss Holt.

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is her sister, Miss Katelyn, sitting down just over there, and I dare say she is agreeable.” Hunk said.

Shiro froze, following Hunk’s gaze to where Miss Katelyn sat on a couch not too far away, engrossed in a friend’s chatter.

He swallowed and prepared to spout the biggest lie he had ever told.

“She is tolerable,” He said, trying to put as much impassiveness into his voice as possible. “But not handsome enough to tempt me. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.”

With that, he turned around and left the room, headed for fresh air.

He had no idea that their conversation had an eavesdropper.

A seething and suddenly spiteful Miss Katelyn Holt, fists clenched in her lap.

*

“Oh, Katie, I am so sorry.” Shay said, gazing at her sister with sympathy as the younger girl pulled her knees to her chest where she sat on the bed she shared with her older sister. “And to think he seemed so nice…”

“He just did not want to dance with some little country chit at her first ball.” Katie said with a shrug. “But I could have easily forgiven his pride had he not mortified mine.”

In her innermost thoughts, she knew there had to be something. She doubted many men were as handsome as Captain Shirogane without some sort of fatal flaw. Best she knew it now before she began to develop any feelings.

Shay wrapped her arms around her sister, gently kissing her cheek.

“Do not worry about him. He is but one man. And there are many more out there who will see you as handsome enough to tempt them.”

Katie smiled and giggled.

“Perhaps,” She said. “But Captain Shirogane should be more careful. He shall soon learn to fear me more so than old Bonie.”

Shay very suddenly felt a great deal of pity towards the Captain. And not because of his missing arm.

*

“Mama!” Shay cried, rushing into the library where her parents and younger siblings sat, all engrossed in either books or needlepoint. “May I have the carriage?”

“The carriage?” Mrs. Holt repeated, looking up from her work. “Whatever for?”

Shay’s smile was the brightest her family had ever seen.

“Miss Garrett has invited me to dine at Altea Hall this very evening! Oh, please, Mama, Papa, say I may go!” Shay said.

“Of course you can, my dear.” Commander Holt said, giving his elder daughter a fond smile.

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Holt said, with a small frown. “Your father and I are engaged to dine with the McClains tonight, and require the carriage, as we were going to provide transport for the Iversons, as their carriage is still being repaired.”

“Oh,” Shay said, deflating some. But then she cheered again and said, “Then I shall have to either walk or ride.”

“And walk or ride home in the dark?” Katie said, arching an eyebrow.

Matthew chuckled and reached over to pet his youngest sister’s knee.

“Don’t fret, Katie. I have known Mr. Garrett many years and he will ensure that Shay gets home safely in his own carriage. He is a gentleman of the highest caliber.”

_If only all of his friends were,_ Katie thought bitterly.

So Shay sent her response and soon set out upon her horse towards Altea Hall.

However, she had not been gone for very long when it began to rain…

*

Miss Katelyn Holt entered Altea Hall for the first time with her head held up high, frizzy strands of hair sticking out from her braid, and at least six-inches of mud on her petticoats. She was fairly certain her boots would never be the same again.

She curtsied to Mr. Garrett and Captain Shirogane, who had stood upon her entrance to the room.

“My apologies for the mud,” Katie said upon standing up straight again. “But my mother had taken the carriage out mere minutes before your letter arrived, and I felt that I could not be delayed in attending my sister. How is she?”

“She is resting, and I have summoned a physician.” Hunk said, looking just as nervous about Shay’s health as Katie felt. “I will take you to her.”

Miss Katelyn nodded her thanks and allowed Hunk to lead her out of the room.

“Goodness!” Allura said once the door was closed. “What devotion to her sister that girl has! Why, did not Lance say the other day that the Holts were our closest neighbors with six miles to the McClain’s seven? I daresay there is an inch of mud on her petticoats for every mile walked. Such a bold little thing she is!”

“I did not notice the mud.” Shiro admitted, realizing that he could resume his seat once more. “I was distracted by her eyes. They were brightened by the exercise.”

He did not notice the gleam in Allura’s eyes at his statement and the wide smile that was forming.

He had no idea he was about to be involved in a match-making scheme.

*

“I cannot thank you enough for your generosity and hospitality,” Katie said as she accepted the cup of tea Allura handed her later that evening.

“Think nothing of it!” Allura insisted. “You are welcome to stay as long as you and Miss Holt need.”

“Again, thank you.” Katie said with a small nod.

“Are you enjoying the book?” Hunk asked, indicating the volume that sat on the chaise beside Miss Katelyn. Her eyes immediately brightened.

“Oh, indeed! Thank you ever so much for letting me read it! It is so fascinating!” She said.

Allura chuckled.

“It is nice to know that someone other than my brother enjoys those manuals and diagrams.” She said.

“Matt and I spent many a hour as children creating our own inventions, using our father’s scrap pieces.” Katie said, smile a bit shyer now. “It has been an interest that has followed me out of the nursery. Not my only interest in reading material, but it so rare to find one outside of my father’s library, and I daresay I’ve read them all a half dozen times now.”

“Well, you are welcome to my collection any time.” Hunk said. “Though I must confess it is rather small, predominately what my father left.”

“Oh, well, all collections are small compared to that of the Shiroganes.” Allura said, turning to look over at where Shiro was hunched over a small writing desk, trying to piece together his letter with his remaining hand. “What a delightful library you have at Voltron, Captain Shirogane!”

“Well, it has been the work of many generations.” Shiro said as he glanced up briefly.

“And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books.” Allura said.

“I am afraid I am both a bibliophile and, in my mother’s words, in the habit of tsundoku. Or, buying books and then not reading them.” Shiro admitted.

“Are you writing to Keith?” Hunk inquired. “If so, extend our greetings to him.”

“I have already done so.” Shiro said. “Or, at least, I am attempting to do so. I am afraid that not all of my intended thoughts will be conveyed.”

“And I daresay none will be conveyed at all if we do not let him finish his letter.” Katie added, taking a sip of tea.

Shiro nodded and returned to his letter.

“Ah, Miss Katelyn,” Allura said, needing a change of subject. “We were discussing last night over dinner with your sister the possibility of hosting a ball here at Altea Hall. Though I daresay there are some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure.”

“I can still hear you.” Shiro said, eyes focused on the task at hand.

“And you may go to bed before it all begins,” Hunk said to Shiro, before turning to Katie. “The ball is quite a settled thing. How soon, I do not know. Sometime after your sister has returned to her full health, I assure you.”

Katie smiled at that, having a sneaking suspicion that Hunk would ensure that, this time, he got his name on Shay’s dance card first.

“Shiro shall not go to bed, for I insist that he dance at our ball.” Allura said firmly.

From his corner of the room, Shiro muttered something that sounded vaguely like,

“That is what you think.”

Katie smiled slyly behind her teacup, seeing her chance.

“But, Captain Shirogane, you must certainly dance at this ball.” She said, returning the cup to her saucer. “For I daresay you will be acquainted with most of the ladies in attendance. There shan’t be a shortage of partners for you.”

“I am incredibly doubtful of that assumption.” Shiro said.

“Certainly, you might find one to be handsome and tempting.” Katie said.

His head shot up with wide eyes, a blush staining his cheeks before he hastily ducked his head again.

_No, she didn’t hear. She could not have possibly have heard. It is just a coincidence,_ He told himself.

Katie misinterpreted the blush, for one of embarrassment at being caught, his words coming back around to bite him.

Allura, however, thoroughly misread his blush as well, believing that her friend had, indeed, found someone handsome and tempting. 

And in a sense she was right. And she was planning to take full advantage of it.

“Miss Katelyn, take a turn about the room with me.” Allura said, rising to her feet. Katie frowned but set aside her saucer to rise, linking arms with the older girl as they walked around the room.

“Shall you join us, Shiro?” Allura asked.

“No thank you,” He said, still trying to keep his face hidden. “I can only imagine but two motives for your choosing to walk up and down the room together, and I will interfere with both of them.”

“Hmm… What do you think the good Captain means by that, Miss Katelyn?” Allura asked.

“Depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way to disappoint him is to ask nothing about it.” Katie said, held high.

Allura smiled, now sure that this was the woman for her dear friend.

“Then he shall have to be disappointed.” She declared.

“I shall explain myself, rather than let you judge and misjudge me,” Shiro said, looking up. “You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other’s confidence and have secret affairs to discuss. Or, because you are conscious of your figures appear to be the greatest advantage in walking. If the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit here.”

Katie felt her cheeks heat as Allura laughed.

“Oh!” She exclaimed dramatically. “How shocking! I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech, Miss Katelyn?”

“Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination,” Miss Katelyn said. “We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him—laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done.”

“Ah, but he expects all my ways.” Allura said. “How would you laugh at him, Miss Katelyn?”

Katie herself giggled.

“Oh, Captain Shirogane is not to be laughed at for this! That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. And I so dearly love a laugh.”

And it was in that moment, watching her laugh, that Shiro came to three realizations about Miss Katelyn Holt.

The first was that she really was handsome enough to tempt him.

The second was that he really wanted to dance with her.

And the third was that he was beginning to feel the danger of paying Katelyn too much attention.

*

Shay had recovered enough to be removed to her own home the following day, but continued to receive bouquets of fresh flowers for the next week, three times by the sender in person, both very shy as they sat together in the sitting room under the watchful eye of Mrs. Holt and Katie.

As the family sat down to breakfast one morning, Commander Holt said to his wife,

“I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.”

Shay’s head shot up, eyes wide and hopeful as her mother said,

“Who do you mean, darling? I know of nobody that is coming.”

“The person of whom I speak is a gentleman,” Commander Holt said. When Shay sucked in a breath, he finished, “And a stranger.”

“Samuel, Mr. Garrett is not a stranger.” Mrs. Holt said. “And stop teasing your daughter.”

“I assure you, I would not tease either of my daughters in such a fashion. And I am afraid that it is not Mr. Garrett of whom I speak, though I already know I would prefer his company this evening.” Commander Holt said. “This is a man whom I never saw in the whole course of my life.”

“Then who, father?” Matt asked, brow furrowed.

“Your cousin, a clergyman by the name of Haxus.” Commander Holt said. “As you may remember, my brother and I had a falling out sometime before my marriage to your mother. Mr. Haxus believes it is his Christian duty to offer an olive branch.”

“Interesting…” Mrs. Holt said musingly. “I wonder why, and why now?”

“I do not know, but if he wishes to make peace, then I welcome it.” Commander Holt said. “At four o’clock, therefore, we many expect this peace-making gentleman.”

And so they did. A tall, thin man who recounted everything that his patron, Lord Zarkon, approved or disapproved of, explaining that Lord Zarkon’s opinion was the only one that mattered.

Including that it was Lord Zarkon’s opinion that he should take a wife.

He had settled on Shay at first, deciding that she was perfect for a bride and wife of a clergyman with her sweet face and gentle nature. However, he became dissuaded from the elder Miss Holt when he was about to approach her parents on the subject, catching them in the middle of a discussion, jokingly saying they expected a proposal any day now from Mr. Garrett.

He quickly shifted his affection to Miss Katelyn, to her utter displeasure, as he began to follow her like a dog.

Katie tried not to show her anger as she, Shay, Matt and Mr. Haxus walked into town, ignoring all of Mr. Haxus’ attempts to help her step over large puddles and engage in conversation, telling her all about how she would love Galra Park, where Lord Zarkon lived.

“Oh,” Shay said as they approached, interrupting Mr. Haxus mid-description of the Galra Park topiaries. “I had not realized that the militia had come in.”

There were red coats everywhere, and many of the town’s eligible young ladies were found in groups, giggling over the officers.

Matt spotted a friend by the name of Rax, who introduced them to his friend, Mr. Sendak, who was both handsome and charming, especially in comparison to Mr. Haxus. Pleasantries were exchanged and conversation begun, interrupted by the sound of hooves.

Shay brightened, reaching up to straighten her bonnet with a blush as she saw one of the two riders.

“Good day, Mr. Garrett.” Shay said. “Good day, Captain Shirogane.”

“Good day, Miss Holt. Miss Katelyn. Matthew.” Hunk said, smiling at Shay even as he said her siblings’ names. Matt and Katie exchange a look and rolled their eyes.

Katie looked past Mr. Garrett to look at Captain Shirogane, who seemed to be staring at Mr. Sendak. The Captain’s only hand was tightly around the reigns of his horse and his breathing seemed to be a bit labored, swallowing some. Katie found this odd but didn’t get a chance to comment on it, as he turned his horse and cantered away.

Mr. Garrett turned in confusion to see his friend retreat, then turned back to briefly to tell the Holts to expect and invitation to the ball by the end of the week, and that he extended that invitation to all of the officers and Mr. Haxus, before following the Captain.

“That was odd.” Katie commented as the group walked down the street, Mr. Sendak at her side. “It seemed as if Captain Shirogane knew you.”

“Oh, we do.” Mr. Sendak said darkly. “The coward was right to turn tail.”

“Coward?” Katie repeated, shocked. Mr. Sendak nodded.

“We used to serve together. Once great friends, like brothers, but no more. I am actually a Navy man, you must understand, sent here to observe training methods of foot soldiers to see what can be implemented into training sailors. And Captain Shirogane slandered me to our superiors, costing me a promotion. And resulted in myself receiving a demotion.”

“What!” Katie gasped, eyes wide. Mr. Sendak nodded.

“But what can have been his motive?” Katie asked, thoroughly bewildered. “What can have induced him to behave so cruelly?”

“A thorough, determined dislike of me—a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some manner to jealously.” Mr. Sendak said. “I was always receiving praise more than he was. And when the opportunity for a promotion arose, so did the slander.”

“This is quite shocking!” Katie said, feeling a surge of justice flow through her. “He deserves to be publicly disgraced!”

“Some time or other, he will be—but it shall not be by me.” Mr. Sendak said. “It is wonderful, for almost all his actions may be traced to pride; and pride had often been his best friend. I would much rather see it become his enemy.”

“I am astonished at his intimacy with Mr. and Miss Garrett.” Katie confessed. “How can Mr. Garrett, who seems good humor itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can Matt? How can Lance McClain? How can they suit each other?”

“I know not, but, Shirogane can please where he chooses.” Mr. Sendak said with a sigh. “Pray, do not trouble your brother with this information. He is a good man and believes Shirogane to be a good friend. Unless you see some danger to him, let them be.”

Katie nodded, silently fuming and hating Captain Shirogane more and more.

*

The invitations came, the dresses were selected, hair was fussed over, the carriage prepared.

And, at long last, there they were, at the Altea Ball.

Katie searched for some sign of Mr. Sendak. She saw plenty of red-coats, but none of the faces belonged to her new friend.

She was disappointed for a number of reasons.

Predominately because that meant that Mr. Haxus was going to occupy her dance card as much as possible, taking the first two dances before she could stop him.

They were both dances of mortification. Mr. Haxus, awkward and solemn, apologizing instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner for a couple of dances can give.

After the end of the second dance, cheeks burning with rage and embarrassment, Katie did her best to avoid Mr. Haxus as much as possible, running off when he turned his head.

The moment of her release from him was ecstasy.

She soon found Allura, who led her over to a small party of officers, one of whom she was already engaged to dance with. To Katie’s relief, she soon found a partner of her own for the next dance, which was much more pleasant.

When those dances were over, she went to Shay’s side, and was in conversation with her, when she realized she had made a terrible mistake of remaining in the same place for too long as Mr. Haxus spotted her, eyes wide and smiling as he approached her.

From behind her, Katie heard,

“Miss Katelyn, would you do me the honor of having the next dance?”

“Yes!” She said quickly, turning around to face her partner…

Only to be looking up into the face of Captain Shirogane.

He looked incredibly surprised by her answer, to the point that words failed him and he simply nodded, then walked away almost immediately. And she was left to fret over her own want of presence of mind.

“I dare say you will find him very agreeable!” Shay said with a smile.

“Heaven forbid! Do not wish me such an evil!” Katie said irritably.

When the dancing began, Shiro approached to claim her hand, which was rather awkward as doing so required his now non-existent right hand. Katie did not mind and simply held her arm out, determined to follow the steps and rituals even if he could not fully do so, making small talk as they did so.

As they waited for their turn in the dance, Katie said,

“It is your turn to say something now, Captain Shirogane. I talked about the dance and you ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples.”

“I assure you, whatever you wish for me to say should be said.” Shiro said with a smile.

“Very well. That reply will do for the present.” Katie said with a small nod. “Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent.”

“Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?”

“Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together. And yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible.”

“Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?”

“Both.” Katie said simply with a smirk. “For I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak.”

“This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure. How near it may be to mine, I cannot pretend to say.” Shiro said, wondering how he had given her such an impression. “You think it is a faithful portrait undoubtedly.”

“I must not decide on my own performance.” Katie said sweetly.

It was then their turn to dance, and they did so. All the while, Shiro began to form his next plan: determine what mess he has made and how, and to show Miss Katelyn that he is of an entirely different character.

But he had another goal in mind for this dance, one that was a little more pressing.

“Mr. Sendak is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends—whether he may be equally capable of retaining them, is less certain.” He said once they were at a standstill again.

“He has been so unlucky as to lose your friendship.” Katie said, bitterness flooding her voice. “And in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life.”

“I advise that you proceed with caution, Miss Katelyn.” Shiro said.

“I advise that you do not give me advice, Captain Shirogane.” Katie retorted.

They spent the rest of the dance staring at each other in silence.

*

Commander and Mrs. Holt gave their permission for Mr. Haxus to propose to Katie.

They did not promise that she would accept.

So it was with disdain following a sound and thorough humiliation at the hands—or rather, mouth—of Miss Katelyn Holt did Mr. Haxus depart the Holt residence.

No one in residence was too upset to see him go.

Katie was just starting to enjoy having her house back and being pest free when a surprising visit occurred.

Her father and Matt were out, hunting with the McClains. Her mother and sister gone visiting. She was home alone with her books and tea and was happy.

And then Captain Shirogane came calling.

She looked up at him as he entered the drawing room, looking incredibly nervous and vexed.

“Captain, I am afraid that my father and Matt are absent at the moment, if they are whom you seek.” Katie said, setting aside her tea cup. He shook his head.

“No, rather, it is you I have come to see, if you shall receive me.” Captain Shirogane said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Katie was confused but gave him a nod to continue.

He took a deep breath—several, actually—and then began pacing for a moment, stopping in front of her before saying,

“In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

As this was the second unprecedented love confession in as many weeks, Katelyn Holt was not impressed.

And was even less impressed by this one than that of Mr. Haxus.

“In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they are returned.” Katie said coolly, holding her head up high. “It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot—I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgement of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation.”

Shiro stared at her, surprised and confused.

He was starting to detect a pattern, one that led to an increasingly embarrassing number of blunders on his part related to Miss Katelyn Holt.

“I… I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why I am thus rejected?” Shiro asked, cringing inwardly.

“I might as well inquire,” Katie said, rising to her feet. “Why with so evident a desire of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character?”

“That was… That was not what I—” Shiro stumbled.

_Blast, that had sounded much better in my head!_

“But I have other provocations!” Katie declared, voice raising slightly and Shiro was vaguely concerned that she was going to raise hell. “You know I have! Had not my feelings decided against you—had they been indifferent, or had they even been favorable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining a man who was a comrade in arms? A friend who was once like a brother to them?”

Shiro paused, confused, then his shoulders drew back, scowling.

“You speak of Sendak.” He said, voice expressing his distaste and bitterness. “You take an eager interest in that gentleman’s concerns.”

“Who that knows what his misfortunes have been, can help feeling an interest in him?” Katie exclaimed.

“His misfortunes!” Shiro spat. “Yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed.”

“You have ruined his entire career!” Katie yelled. “You have done this! And yet you can treat the mention of his misfortune with contempt and ridicule!”

“And this is your opinion of me!” Captain Shirogane exclaimed, now pacing about the room again. “This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining it so fully! My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed!”

“You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it!” Katie declared. “From the very beginning—from the first moment, I may almost say—of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike. And I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed to marry!”

“You have said quite enough, madam,” Shiro said with an almost sneer. “I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time and accept my best wishes for your health and happiness!”

With that, he stormed out of the room and Katie heard the front door slam shut.

She sat and seethed in silence for the rest of the day.

She couldn’t sleep that night, and woke up early, determined to take a walk, hoping that the exercise would do something for her still-raised temper. However, she was not expecting to cross paths with Captain Shirogane himself, him walking on the road towards her home as she walked away from it.

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment, no sound except for the early morning bird song.

Then, Captain Shirogane held out the object that was in his left hand in an offering. Katie’s brow furrowed as she looked at the envelope, then up at him, then back at the letter, hesitantly accepting it.

“Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?” He asked, not even securing an answer before he bowed his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Katie watched him, then once he was out of sight, she opened the letter, turning back towards her home, reading.

_Miss Katelyn,_

_Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice._

_First, I owe you an apology. I am assuming that you were unfortunate enough to hear the conversation that occurred between myself and Mr. Garrett the night of the ball in which we were introduced. While my friends had good intentions, my new disability has made me largely uncomfortable in situations that were at one time familiar and enjoying. I felt that I could not be the dance partner any young woman deserved. I said what I did so that Mr. Garrett and Miss Garrett would leave me in peace and not coerce me to dance. I had no intention of hurting your pride and emotions, nor of you overhearing. All I can ask is that you may someday forgive me. But I also thank you, because you are the first person who has not gazed upon me with pity, nor treated me with kid gloves due to my injury. I cannot express how grateful I am for that, even if the feelings I did invoke from you were that of anger and disdain._

_Second, I must explain the circumstances of my former friendship with Mr. Sendak, and pray that you believe me and be wary, especially as you and your family have become more acquainted with him._

_Sendak and I did serve together from the time we were midshipmen. Sendak is, by his mother, half-French and I began to notice how withdrawn and secretive he was behaving the more we fought French ships. I assumed it was confused emotions, conflicted between his duty to England and his blood ties to France, more so when he refused to speak on the matter. When I was made, we were separated to different vessels. I was stunned and horrified to learn of a horrific ambush from the French on the ship that Sendak was on, and thought it a miracle he survived. I was thoroughly relieved when the French requested a prisoner exchange within a week, Sendak among our men returned. He insisted that he was fine, and ready to return to sea. Without seeing a reason to deny, his request was granted. At the same time, I had started noticing continuity issues with his story and became suspicious of his actions and what really happened on board his ship._

_I confronted Sendak on the discrepancies in his account, which were waved away. I contemplated bringing my worries to someone higher up, but feared that I would not be taken seriously without evidence, as well as felt guilty for beginning to suspect my friend of treason and espionage. I then received orders to return to sea myself, for a patrol around the Northern part of Ireland. My ship had scarcely arrived when we were attacked, and in that ambush I lost my arm and gained my scars. When we were returned to England, I learned that the orders were falsified and that my superiors suspected a spy amongst their staff. It was then that I told them about my suspicions about Sendak and sent to the country to recover. I know not how or why Sendak is here, but I plead you to be cautious._

_My superiors have recalled me to London, so that they may rack my brain for some strategy or another. I will do my part to discover Sendak’s motives. In the meantime, I ask you to be mindful and distance yourself from Sendak. I might even suggest you and your family take a holiday, not to return until the militia leaves._

_You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you yesterday; but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. But I have since realized that I need to be more honest. With my friends, and with you. My withholding the truth has only brought trouble for myself and others. And for that, I cannot apologize enough._

_Captain Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane_

Katie sat on the garden bench, reading and re-reading the letter, overwhelmed by so many emotions, some she could not even name.

But most prominent, she felt shame and guilt. For judging and misjudging and being petty.

And, worse, for having destroyed any chance of being truly friends with him. For potentially falling in love with him.

She walked around the garden, feeling forlorn and self-deprecating, for quite some time, reading the letter several times more as she walked, waving away the maid sent to inform her about breakfast, and then lunch, until finally her father’s manservant was sent to tell her to come inside on her father’s orders, to soothe her family’s concern for her.

She also arrived back inside to learn that they had visitors.

Or, at least, that’s what she took from walking into the sitting room to see Lance McClain face-down on the sofa and making noises that sounded like a dying whale while Shay, Matt, Hunk and Allura hovered around him shaking their heads.

“There, there, Lance.” Shay said comfortingly, petting his hair. “All will be well…”

“No, it will not!” Lance wailed into the cushion.

“What happened?” Katie asked, blinking at the sight. She knew it must have been bad, as Lance would never do anything that could lead to so much as a wrinkle in his cravat.

“It appears that Miss Nyma has, er, fallen out of love with Lance.” Hunk explained.

“He saw her this morning in town on the arm of Lord Rolo,” Matt further explained. “And she pretended not to know him. Did I not warn you that she was simply using you to make another man jealous? A titled one at that?”

Lance made a keening noise, muffled by the cushion.

“Matthew, don’t be cruel.” Shay scolded. “Can you not see that he suffers a broken heart?”

“I shall certainly die of it, Matthew Holt, and you will be miserable for it!” Lance said, turning on his side some so that Katie could see his pout and red eyes. Katie had never known a man with as much sensibility as Lance McClain and she hoped she never did again. “And where is Shiro to comfort me? To be with me in my last moments?”

“He has gone to London this very morning, and you are not going to die of a broken heart like some silly chit in a horrid novel.” Allura said firmly. “You shall love again, and love a greater woman than Nyma, and it will be she who is sorry for her treatment of you.”

“Hmmph.” Lance said, glaring at the rug.

“What you require is a distraction.” Hunk declared. “I know just the thing! Allura and I were discussing taking a trip north for a week. Join us Lance. Get fresh mountain air and enjoy the scenery. For that matter, Miss Holt, Miss Katelyn, Matthew, I insist that you join us as well!”

“Oh, such a trip would be delightful!” Shay said, clapping her hands together. “It would be such a splendid outing!”

_And it would get us away from Mr. Sendak,_ Katie thought as she said,

“I have always wanted to see the mountains. We aspired to go some years ago, but canceled due to mother falling ill.”

“Then I believe we should go.” Matt said. “I shall ask father for permission right away, and we can make plans as soon as possible.”

Lance made a grunting noise that was neither an agreement nor a disagreement.

And so this was the beginning of the great trip north.

*

Katie did not tell either of her siblings about Captain Shirogane’s declaration of love, her subsequent refusal or his explanatory letter. And as far as she could discern, neither Allura nor Hunk knew anything of it either. So she decided to keep quiet.

They left three weeks from the day of the confession, and Katie was glad to be away from so many memories. She enjoyed the trip and the time with her friends and siblings. Sad to have left behind her parents, but her father could not be pulled from his work.

On the fifth day of their journey, the tired young people climbed out of the carriage and into the inn, where they proceeded to have a luncheon and make further plans.

“You know,” Hunk said as he refilled his glass. “We are not too far from Voltron Hall.”

“Voltron Hall?” Katie repeated, wracking her memory of where she had heard that name before.

“Tis Captain Shirogane’s ancestral home.” Allura explained.

“Is Captain Shirogane the younger son?” Shay asked.

“No, he is the only son.” Hunk explained. “But he felt a call to join the Navy—his maternal grandfather served—and his father allowed him to join even though it is not the mode for an heir.”

“We must drop in and say hello to Keith.” Allura said, turning to Hunk. “We haven’t seen him since we left London for Altea Hall.”

“Who is Keith?” Lance asked, only mildly interested in the conversation. He had spent a solid week wallowing in bed before Hunk and Matt came to personally pull him out of it, dragging him into the planning of the trip.

“The son of Shiro’s elder half-sister—God rest her soul.” Hunk said solemnly. “Keith is but a few years younger than Shiro, but is Shiro’s ward. Keith’s parents died tragically in a fire when he was a small child, and he was raised by his grandfather, and now Shiro, until he is of majority later this year. It’d be good to visit him. And Voltron Hall is quite a sight.”

“If your friend will receive us, then we shall go.” Matt said.

*

Katie couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Voltron Hall, to the confusion of her companions.

_This is what I turned down._ She thought, shaking her head.

The manor was enormous, more a castle than a house, with four large stone lions guarding the entrance and another watching over from the middle of a large pool in front of the house.

The housekeeper informed them that Keith was from home at the moment, but still took them on a tour, saying that he should be home soon. The house was not only huge, but gorgeous. Well decorated and full of art. But the piece that Katie loved the most was one of Captain Shirogane in his Naval uniform, before the scars, before the amputated arm. He looked so happy, smiling in a way that Katie hadn’t seen before.

But she knew she wanted it. Wanted that smile to greet her every morning and every evening. She now had a much better understanding of the man she had spurned, and regretted every word.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could make peace with that. Wishing that she would not spend the rest of her life wondering ‘what if?’.

“It’s a good likeness, isn’t it?” Hunk asked Katie.

“Does the young lady knows Captain Shirogane?” The housekeeper asked.

“A little. I wish I had gotten to know him better when I had the chance.” Katie admitted. “But, yes. And I do agree, Mr. Garrett. It is a good likeness.”

As they wandered the portrait gallery, Katie found herself distancing herself from her companions, lingering behind the most.

_And of this place, I might have been mistress!_ She thought, shaking her head some at the thought. _With these rooms I might now have been familiarly acquainted! Instead of viewing them as a stranger, I might have rejoiced in them as my own._

And that was when she began to hear the piano play.

She turned her head, trying to determine where the music was coming from. She wandered back down to the gallery entrance, and down the hall, listening to the sweet song. She found the source, peeking in through the half-closed door to the music room, seeing a dark-haired boy not too much older than herself seated at a piano. Judging by his fine clothes, she suspected him to be Keith.

And then her view of the boy was obscured by a broad back and the music stopped.

“Shiro!” The boy exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Katie let out a small gasp.

Shiro.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

She had to leave this house immediately.

However, in her haste to get away, she managed to trip over the rug, landing on her knees.

“Are you alright, miss?” Asked a passing maid, looking at Katie in alarm.

“Fine! Very fine! Thank you! Lovely day! Excuse me!” Katie said very quickly as she picked herself up off the ground, brushing off her dress. But she hadn’t taken a step before she heard the door open behind her.

She whirled around…

And was face to face with a very surprised Shiro.

It was impossible to avoid his sight. Their eyes instantly met, and the cheeks of both were overspread with the deepest blush. He absolutely started, and for a moment seemed immovable from surprise.

“Katie! There you are!” Matt said, blessedly coming down the hall. He turned and saw Shiro, grinning. “Shiro! Why, we thought you were still in London! We came north on a holiday and thought we’d stop in and say hello to Keith!”

The younger man—younger than Shiro but older by a few years than Katie, perhaps closer to the age of Lance and Matt—came to the doorway.

“My apologies for not receiving you when you first arrived,” The boy said. “I only just returned from a stop into town to pick up some new sheet music I ordered.”

“Katie, meet Mr. Keith Kogane. Keith, meet my sister, Miss Katelyn Holt.” Matt said, putting an arm around Katie.

Keith’s smiles suddenly grew.

“Ah, so you are Miss Katie, then?” He said. “Pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a great deal about you.”

Shiro suddenly turned red.

“How about I order tea?” He said quickly.

Tea was ordered and the guests were shown to the sitting room.

“I thought you were in London!” Hunk exclaimed after seizing Shiro in a hug.

“I came to surprise Keith, but it seems that I am the one who was surprised.” Shiro said. “Have you all been enjoying your trip?”

“Oh, immensely!” Allura said.

“It’s been alright.” Lance said non-committedly.

The group chattered and caught up with each other and got to know one another. It was a happy occasion and Katie couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at Shiro, hoping to gauge his reaction to her presence, and that he would understand that she was sorry. He occasionally met her glance and gave her a small, shy smile.

However, before they had a chance to talk in private, a maid came into the room, announcing that there was a messenger seeking Matthew Holt on the most urgent of business, and that a maidservant from the inn had directed him to Voltron Hall.

Matt accepted the letter, paying the messenger before opening the message. His eyes widened as he read the letter, looking up at his sisters with a stricken look.

“Matt, what’s wrong?” Shay asked.

“It’s Father,” Matt said. “He and Mr. Sendak were abducted en route to London.”

Shay fainted.

Katie, however, sat still, too stunned, tears coming to her eyes. Slowly, she turned to look at Shiro. She swallowed when she saw the look on his face, turning to face her.

They knew the truth:

Sendak had kidnapped Commander Holt.

*

“It’s my fault.” Katie insisted, pacing about the room. “When my eyes were opened to his real character—Oh! Had I known what I ought, what I dared to do! But I knew not—I was afraid of doing too much. Wretched, wretched mistake!”

“It is not your fault.” Shiro insisted.

“It is! I knew what Sendak was, you told me! I could have warned my father when I had the chance, but I didn’t! And he trusted him and now—”

“Katie, if the fault must be placed on anyone, it is me.” Shiro said, standing in her path, putting his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. “I should have told your father the moment I laid eyes on Sendak.”

“What are we going to do?” Katie asked, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

“I have an idea,” Shiro told her. “I know some of the places Sendak frequented in London. It is possible that Sendak is hiding your father within the city.”

“And you can find him?” Katie asked.

“Yes.” Shiro said. “But I will require some assistance. I will ask Hunk, Lance and Keith to accompany me to London to find your father.”

“What can I do?” Katie asked.

“You can return home to your mother with Matt and your sister.” Shiro said.

“No, no I cannot.” Katie said, shaking her head. “This is still my fault—if only partially as you insist—and I will do whatever I must to get my father back.”

“I am sure that your father would want you to go home to be a comfort to your mother.” Shiro said. “Besides, where we will be going is no place for a respectable young lady.”

He pat her shoulder and then exited the room.

Katie clenched a fist at her side.

“Then I will not go as a respectable young lady.” She said out loud to the empty room.

*

“You cannot be serious, Miss Katelyn.” Shiro said, narrowing his eyes.

“Call me Pidge.” Katie said, grinning as she tilted her cap, where all of her hair was bundled up into. Before Shiro could say anything, Katie climbed into the carriage, squeezing in between Lance and Hunk.

“I cannot say that I approve.” Shiro said, poking his head in.

“I can, however, say that we are wasting time.” Keith said. “Get in, Shiro.”

Shiro sighed and rubbed his forehead before climbing in.

“I simply want it to be known that I do not approve of this.” He said as he climbed in.

*

“An opium den?” Lance said, frowning at the establishment down the street. Like Katie, they had also donned different outfits in order to blend in.

“That doubles as a brothel.” Shiro said with a frown. “Not a place for a proper young lady.”

“Well, it is good that we do not have any of those, then.” Katie said. “Plan for ambush?”

“Everyone in there is too drug addled for it to be a true ambush,” Keith said. “We just charge in.”

“I have no doubt that Sendak has guards who are not opium-eaters.” Shiro said. “We enter with caution.”

“He’ll have his guards prepared to recognize you, Shiro,” Hunk pointed out. “And perhaps Lance and myself.”

“But not Keith nor Pidge.” Katie said. “We’ll go in first.”

“No, absolutely not.” Shiro said.

“It’s a sound plan, Shiro.” Keith said. “If nothing else, we can observe what is going on inside and report back.”

Shiro still did not look appeased.

“Keith, did you bring what I told you to bring?” Shiro asked. Keith lifted his jacket to show the shiny pistol holstered to his side. He nodded, then reached to his own side, pulling out another similar weapon, keeping it in the shadows. He gestured with his head for Katie to follow him deeper into the alleyway.

“Take this.” He instructed.

“You think I can fire such a weapon?” Katie asked.

“You were raised by Commander Holt. I know you can.” Shiro said

Katie accepted the weapon and hid it carefully on their person.

“What will you fight with, if you need to?” Katie asked.

“Do not worry about me. I will make do.” Shiro said. “Please, be careful.”

Katie nodded, then stared at her boots momentarily.

“I… I never got to apologize to you, Captain, for my deplorable behavior and mistreatment of you.” She said softly. “I misjudged and mistreated you, and yet you were still the first to offer an apology. I am not worthy of your forgiveness, and most completely undeserving of any good opinion you may have had of me.”

“The good opinion I still have of you.” Shiro corrected. “Of a young woman so confident and headstrong, who loves and is fiercely loyal to her family and friends. Who is a great reader and a great tinkerer and a fine dancer to top it all off, even if her partner is cursed with only one arm. And, I might add, one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance.”

“You must not know many women, then.” Katie said with a small smile.

“Women are rather scarce on Naval ships, I’m afraid.” Shiro said. “But, in short, I do forgive you.”

Katie bowed her head in thanks and Shiro put his hand on her shoulder.

“You do not have to do this.” He said, looking into her eyes once more.

“Yes, I do. I have to rescue my father from that monster.” Katie said. “I am aware of the risks that I take, but I promise I shall proceed with caution.”

He patted her shoulder lightly as they went back to their companions.

“Be safe, the both of you, and do not do anything reckless.” Shiro said, the last said with a pointed look at Keith. “If you need us, find some way of alerting us, even if that involves putting a shot through a window.”

The two nodded and set out towards the den.

Once inside, they maneuvered around the people lying about, either imbibing opium or letting the drug work through their bloodstreams. Katie and Keith carefully looked around, seeing no sign of a proprietor, but did find the stairwell that led upstairs. There was a crack between stairs that Katie saw a golden glint. It took some careful maneuvering (and a hair pin) to remove the object, but Katie discovered it to be a locket with a miniature of her mother.

“Your father’s?” Keith asked in a murmur. Katie nodded.

“He is here.” Katie said. She carefully ascended the stairwell, listening, Keith behind her. Upstairs, they heard the distinct sound of French being spoken, and Katie understood just enough to know that her father was still there.

[The Commander still will not talk?] A deep male voice asked.

[No. Worse, the prototype is destroyed. I have broken both his legs, and yet he still refuses to make a new weapon. Perhaps he will be obedient when we take one of his precious daughters or his heir.]

That voice, though speaking in French, Katie recognized.

It was Sendak.

Keith nodded as if to say ‘stay here’, then quietly descended the stairs to head for the door to summon the others. However, they both froze when they heard the stair squeak.

[What is that?]

“Oh no.” Katie breathed.

Keith frowned, but quickly and quietly pulled out his pistol, aiming for the window

There was a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering, followed by screams from outside. Katie quickly drew her own weapon, turning as a large man came to the top of the stair, snarling at her. Without hesitation, she lifted the pistol and shot, putting a ball into his shoulder, making him stumble. Katie hugged the wall so that the man could fall past her. Katie then followed his descent, out of ammunition and therefore protection.

Fortunately, she did not need it, as Lance, Hunk and Shiro came barreling in. She smiled as she saw them, but that smile disappeared when someone grabbed her from behind, holding her by the collar.

“Ah, Miss Katelyn Holt.” Sendak purred in her ear, the cold metal of his own weapon pressed against her temple. “How lovely of you to join us. I had assumed your lovely sister would have been the easier of the two to get my hands on, but then here you are. Come, your father would love to see you…”

Katie swallowed as Sendak tugged her up the stairs.

“If you attempt to shoot me, her brains will be blown out.” Sendak called over his shoulder.

Katie was brought up the stairs and Sendak let go of her to open the door to a room, shoving her in. She nearly sobbed when she saw her father, lying prone on the bed, legs badly bent.

“Katelyn.” Her father murmured.

“Are you ready to work for the Emperor now, Commander Holt?” Sendak asked.

“Never.” Commander Holt said, his feverish eyes burning as he glared at Sendak.

“Such a shame,” Sendak said. “Both of your daughters were great beauties. Terrible shame for one to be so maimed because of your refusal.”

Katie trembled, shaking as she stood between Sendak and her father.

And then, she lifted the pistol still in her hand, pointing it at Sendak.

“Put that toy away, silly girl.” Sendak sneered. “You have no ammunition.”

“You are assuming that we only brought two guns in.” Katie said, reaching her thumb up to cock the gun. “That it was my gun that had taken a shot. You judged, and misjudged, Sendak.”

Sendak stared at her, his finger on the trigger slackening as she wrapped her finger around the trigger of her own gun, hand steady.

It was enough for Sendak to have his guard down just long enough for Shiro to burst in through the door, tackling Sendak from behind. Katie rushed to join in the fray, smacking Sendak around the head with the gun as Shiro tried to wrestle away Sendak’s own weapon. Sendak tried to shoot, but quick thinking between Shiro and Katie resulted in only the ceiling taking the brunt of the shot. Katie bashed him with the pistol one more time until Sendak went limp, unconscious.

Panting, Shiro and Katie clamored off of Sendak. Shiro reached over and pulled Katie towards him, just sitting on the floor holding her as they regained their breath, neither moving for several moments.

“You were fantastic.” Shiro told her. “You are completely and utterly fantastic.”

Katie couldn’t respond, for she was too busy sobbing into his shoulder.

*

“And how is your father recovering?” Shiro asked as he and Katie walked around the gardens of Altea Hall. In front of them, Shay and Hunk—newly engaged—walked arm in arm. Behind them was Matt and Allura, whom everyone was beginning to wonder if they would become a match. And, at the very end, were Keith and Lance, who got on like fire and lamp oil despite their bickering.

“Very well, thank you.” Katie said. “The physician says he is healing very well for a man of his age. Better than we could have hoped. I cannot thank you enough, Shiro, for setting out to rescue him, for organizing and leading us against Sendak.”

“It is skills I have gained over the years.” Shiro said modestly.

“Ah, but of course, being noble and brave in that manner is standard curriculum of officer training.”

“Must you know everything about everything?”

“What can I say? I am a great reader of many topics.”

“Speaking of reading…” Shiro said. “The letter… Did it soon make you think better of me? Did you, on reading it, give any credit to its contents?”

“I did.” Katie said. “I realized just how much of a fool I was, and how my rash judgements and misjudgments, my pride and my prejudice blinded me.”

“I knew,” Shiro said. “That what I wrote must give you pain, but it was necessary. I hope you have destroyed the letter. There was one part especially, the opening of it, which I should dread your having the power of reading again. I can remember some expressions which might justly make you hate me.”

“I shall burn it, if you believe it essential to the preservation of my regard.” Katie said. “But, though we have both reason to think my opinions not entirely unalterable, they are not, I hope, quite so easily changed as that implies.”

“When I wrote that letter, I believed myself perfectly calm and cool, but I am since convinced that it was written in a dreadful bitterness of spirit.”

“Perhaps it began in bitterness, but it did not end so. But think no more of the letter. The feelings of the person who wrote, and the person who received it, are now so widely different from what they were then, that every unpleasant circumstance attending it ought to be forgotten.” Katie said.

Shiro was quiet for a moment, then said,

“You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were two months ago, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.”

She gently squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

“My sentiments have undergone such a change since that time. I receive your affections with gratitude and pleasure.” She told him. Her smile grew a bit mischievous. “In other words, I must tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

Shiro smiled, a smile that was so reminiscent of her favorite portrait in Voltron Hall that it made her own smile grow.

They continued to walk on, happy and carefree and full of love as the sun shone brightly in the sky.

In only a few short months, they were husband and wife, united in a beautiful double-wedding with Hunk and Shay.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
